


The Latex Kunoichi

by Valentine20xx



Category: Naruto, 武装神姫 | Busou Shinki (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Multi, Rubber, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: When Haku and Yukie Fujikaze are both abducted, no-one expects it will end up involving an attempt by a little known nation to claim dominion over some of the most powerful entities in the Elemental Nations.The Rubber Daimyo's plan: To have Princess Kaguya sealed within one of her suits.The likelihood she can do it: ...All too possible...
Relationships: Fubuki/Mizuki (Busou Shinki), Haku/Kazahana Koyuki | Fujikaze Yukie, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata/Tenten/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The Latex Kunoichi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto/Shonen Jump, Busou Shinki © Konami/Kotobukiya, and are used without permission.
> 
> Rubber Country and it’s general concept is my property. It goes without saying that this is an adult story. The Busou Shinki copyright is due to the fact I shamelessly use expies of the original Fubuki and Mizuki from that franchise as kunoichi of Rubber Country.  
The story begins shortly after Zabuza’s burial, and events will be in parallel, initially, with the Naruto storyline, but that will end partway into the Chunin Exams.

Few places were as secretive as the Land of Rubber. It became prominent in the early years of the Elemental Nations for the fact it was the primary exporter of rubber, used for many purposes throughout the countries. However, in more recent times, it earned another nickname, The Land Of Restraint.

It’s primary imports were young women from, mostly, villages on it’s borders, who almost all never left. Those who were seen were clad in outfits made out of the highest quality rubber, attendants ensuring that it was not removed without their consent.

Abducting a woman from Rubber was considered tantamount to theft from the Daimyo personally, and if the merchandise was soiled, in that they had been raped or otherwise encouraged to have sex with a man, the thief was found very very dead not long later.

The reason for this was the Daimyo, who was notorious for her sexual tastes, having a retinue of beautiful young women at all times, having mentioned more than once that she found men to be disgusting creatures who just wanted to soil her precious girls.

Right now, however, she looked down upon two of her commanders, Fubuki and Mizuki, a pair of kitsune who had become her left and right hand when ninja affairs crossed her desk. They had just come back from aiding the caravans that brought girls for her perusal.

“Fubuki, Mizuki, care to explain why you bring me nothing more than worthless offal?” She snapped, pointing to the collection of anonymous figures, barely pretty enough to be an attendant, and with no talents which could be worked into one of the worker classes, so they were now just anonymous rubber blanks.

“The villages within easy reach of our supply lines are no longer able to supply their tithe adequately...” Mizuki stated, “Even allowing them to pick the girls they supply us, they have not prepared them for their purpose...”

“Yes, we will need to extend our reach. Threaten the villages who give such terrible offerings with annexation,” The Daimyo declared, before pausing, “Then, whatever they respond with, slaughter all males and claim all women. They obviously are keeping the worthy girls for their own use...”

Both girls nodded, placing their masks on, as they prepared to deal with the annexation of the border villages. Within the day, they would become forward bases for any kind of patrol.

Soon enough, the Daimyo knew, those anonymous figures would be sculpted into incredibly generic citizens, with a choice few turned into expendable assets. Fubuki and Mizuki were known to be the same girls as they had been when she found and raised them from mere cubs, but the rest of the people of her country...

She didn’t exactly keep track of worthless peons, and by the time they piqued her interest and became part of the chain of command for her ninja corps or one of her attendants, they weren’t anywhere near who they’d been when they’d been captured. Even those who didn’t go through time in the dungeon.

At the same time, a grave stirred, as a pale hand broke through the suddenly brittle ground, before a figure dug their way out, dirt and soil clinging to their form. Haku sighed as he sat on the side of his grave, considering what had happened yet again. None of Team 7, as well as Gato’s mercenaries, had known one of Haku’s secrets...

Haku seemed to have a death wish, getting mortally injured, sometimes even outright killed, on practically every mission for Zabuza, giving Zabuza the opening to kill whatever elite ninja had almost killed him as well. But he hadn’t really been killed, his bloodline limit meaning he could counter even death.

However, with this latest mission, Gato’s interference with the standard mission parameters had got Gato killed when he’d cheapened Haku’s latest sacrifice, with Team 7 being kind enough to give them a shallow burial and not claiming the usual proofs. That would have been messy.

Haku was glad they’d also made it a shallow grave. Once, Zabuza actually had to help him out since there had been a fairly deep grave, and the fact his clothes were ruined, not just by the attack...

A quick trip to the nearby bridge allowed him to wash off the mud and fragments of decayed cloth, revealing a slim figure, and Haku’s other secret, the water freezing and flaking off as a slim blue haired waif of a girl was revealed, one of Snow Country’s fabled yuki-onna.

The fact the water came off as sheets of ice showed her bloodline was raging out of control once more, as it did every time she dropped her body temperature to mimic death, when actually she had sealed the wounds and was already healing. She intentionally avoided losing body parts. They were not easy to restore.

She sighed, making a short prayer before hiding the fact there had been a grave there at all. She considered that Zabuza’s grave would be found, desecrated and the corpse dug up to be used for some purpose, the sword likely ending up stolen at the same time if not earlier.

It was something that was commonly known about the ninja world, that corpses were far from sacred, and there was far too much that could be done with it. Right now, however, Zabuza was the least of her problems, since doing such a difficult job accelerated her bloodline’s claim over her life.

She pulled a pouch from where it hung in a tree, having been placed there under a genjutsu days earlier, pulling out a blue and white storage scroll, checking it for damage before pressing a finger against the seal. A bottle fell out, the small blue tablets warm in her hand as she swallowed two of them with some freshly boiled water.

A fresh set of breast bindings and a quick change into a spare set of clothes, and the young girl had transformed back into the boy who had entered Wave, her hair darkening while colour returned to her body. The tablets were, in simple terms, temperature regulators, reversing the biological changes that were signs of the advanced form of her bloodline limit. The more complicated description involved things like why she had to take them with freshly boiled water and other aspects, but that wasn’t important. Every kunoichi from Snow knew what the scroll was.

The changes to her skin tone and hair colour were just the beginning, with the final stages, unmedicated, resulting in her turning into living ice. She knew that the way she healed was an advanced technique, which was why she had to take two tablets almost straight after she’d revived. She didn’t strictly _need_ the tablets, especially now, but they kept her bloodline hidden.

It was the same as with her girlfriend. She was also taking the medication, but, in her case, it was due to the fact she was in hiding, the implied rarity of the mutation making it impossible to hide if she had a flare-up. Thankfully, she very very rarely needed to do ninja arts, and kept her water affinity secret.

Admittedly, It was a fairly common situation in Snow Country, always happening with girls, so they both took the medication, since she was not meant to be associated with the country due to her exile. They met irregularly, and always ended up tangled in each other, leeching what little warmth their bodies gave off hungrily, warmth they only had between each other.

“Even with the fact that I took one, I’ll need to take another sooner rather than later...” She sighed. She’d need to go to her girlfriend soon. Her tablets were getting low, having not expected to be in a fight for her life again. With Zabuza’s death, Haku could make her way to a nearby village, and create a new identity for herself.

Records were shockingly sparse for herself, and she’d so far left no traces. In a few days, she’d make her way to where her girlfriend was, get some fresh tablets, and lose herself in her warmth once more, then become a ronin, looking for a master...

Fubuki watched the camp, putting away her binoculars. Yes, it was a good idea to look in on Wave. An ice user, still on her medication...

Most of the ones seen in the Elemental Nations currently were long past their quota of tablets, and were hesitant to use their more powerful techniques due to their body getting steadily colder each time. Something like this in such a distant part of the Countries to Snow, it was not worth wasting.

“Wave is still in crisis, most of the useful labour has left...” A bland dark haired girl stated, her boilerplate personality showing she was reprocessed.

“Most of. Not all...” Fubuki stated, handing the binoculars to the girl, “Zabuza had an assistant, emphasis on the ass. Might look like a young boy, but you didn’t get a look at them before they put on their disguise. Prepare the usual carriage, put a mild genjutsu on it to compel our ice nymph to use it as a way out of the village, then load up what else you found,”

A short time later, Fubuki looked back as the young ‘boy’ slipped under the canvas, the chakra needs of whatever technique she did putting her to sleep for long enough for both disguise and breast bindings to end up in a scroll for disposal. Fubuki’s hands roamed over the revealed form, before she spread her legs, doing a few checks.

She hadn’t had a male boyfriend, that was for sure. A quick search of her effects revealed a stack of ticket stubs for Princess Yukie’s films. She got a small, but expensive piece of equipment from Uzu, calling up the database on it, checking both the dates and seat numbers.

“Shiro?” Fubuki asked, “What does it mean when an ice nymph who spends most of her time on the lam has every single seat next to the star herself for the premiere of all the Princess Gale films?”

“Every single one?!” Shiro stated, finding a magazine, “Here’s the latest… Damn, Look on her arm in this picture, and at the girl passed out over there, ignore the hair colour...”

“Yukie Fujikaze and her guest for the evening, Lady Yuki of Yukigakure...” Fubuki read, glancing through more of Shiro’s magazines, confirming what she’d looked up, “Shiro, We have a detour to make. This isn’t just any old random yuki-onna. This is Princess Yukie’s girlfriend!”

Shiro nodded. Fubuki picked out one of the double sized ones, securing her into one side of it, Shiro finding a nice deep box for storing them as they headed to where Yukie was filming.

Koyuki sighed. She had what was likely to be her last film ever coming up, due to the fact she was doing it in the Land Of Snow, and hadn’t been contacted by Haku yet over the results of Wave Country. She then looked up, as a girl in rubber kunoichi attire slipped into her room, holding a damaged and grimy, but recognisable, mask in her hand, as well as some pills.

“What have you done with Haku?” She asked, “I knew when Wave went wrong, she’d be delayed, but...”

“She is alive and well. Both of you have been chosen for assignment within Rubber Country’s populace,” The kunoichi stated, “You may turn this offer down, but understand this...”

The kunoichi paused, tossing a rubber straitjacket towards Koyuki. “In a few short hours, Haku will be our newest kunoichi...”

Koyuki didn’t know why, but she was soon wearing the jacket, as a blue haired girl with a fox mask cupped her chin.

“With a bit of training, you will join her...” The girl mused, then she felt a cloth over her nose… and darkness claimed her...

Haku woke up, an unknown time later, to find herself in an unfamiliar bedroom, dressed in a set of transparent rubber sleepwear, it’s blue tint giving it the look of her wearing an outfit made of water or ice. The bedding was made of similar rubber, the room done in tasteful blues and whites. She exited the bedroom, finding the rest of the home was similarly styled, in a way that she could see her and her lover doing a home. It felt surreal, the curtains remaining untouched as she heard someone enter.

A young woman entered, her eyes lingering on the curves of Haku’s practically nude body. The figure beside her, in an identical set of sleepwear, her wrists and ankles secured, was easily recognisable, a kunai springing to life in Haku’s hand ready to free her princess. The woman motioned towards the bed, Koyuki running forwards and sitting nearby to Haku.

“I mean neither you nor your partner any harm, Ms. Yuki...” The woman stated, a kunai springing to life in Haku’s hand, “Please put that away. I have given her back to you,”

Haku tried not to look at Koyuki, barely dressed as she was. “You still have kidnapped us both, and the fact I did not give my name, and you just happen to have ‘Princess Gale’ with you implies you know far too much,” Haku stated, sizing up the woman, judging how fast she could bring her down, and with the least evidence. She didn’t like assassinations or similar, which was why Zabuza always handled the opponents.

Her last mission with Zabuza had been somewhat unique on that regard, and had been purely since the opponents were low ranked enough for her to handle them easily. Or so she’d hoped. A quick flaring of ice, and Koyuki was freed, but she didn’t move, observing the impasse.

“I wouldn’t have even approached her had it not been for some ticket stubs...” The woman offered, “Anyway, Koyuki-sama came here willingly, as soon as she found out you would be here...”

Haku noted that Koyuki blushed and nodded as the woman continued. “As it is, I am the Daimyo of Rubber Country. My name is not important. No-one in Rubber Country knows me as anything but Daimyo-sama, and you both will do so with time...”

“You could get into a lot of trouble...” Koyuki stated.

“And if Doto Kazahana knew you were alive, you’d be in more trouble,” The Daimyo stated, “I simply am offering you this home, and sanctuary from your somewhat difficult pasts. Even if you kept yourself publicly off the grid, Still medicating Ice release users are rather too rare for one to just disappear.”

Both of them winced. “Such a pure ice user still with, until your recruitment, natural dark hair is almost unheard of… Two of them, with one being the sister of the current Daimyo...” The Daimyo offered, “I hope you understand, but I cannot let you go,”

A pair of identical kunoichi walked in, standing beside the door. Looking at her, she was clearly an ice user, her attire blending fairly well with the white-washed walls, only the shine of the rubber and the light blue dusting of snowflake patterns betraying her position. One mask appraised Haku, and she silently stood waiting for some kind of signal. They looked like professional killers, and with Koyuki there...

“Ah, They have arrived, Please just get undressed and do not struggle,” The woman stated, Haku sliding off her sleepwear, confused by how she referred to the kunoichi and the odd nature of the comment in general. When the kunoichi that had been observing her reached up, removing it’s mask, Haku’s eyes went wide.

It was completely empty, the suit unfastening itself as it moved towards her, Haku realising that what she thought was a kunoichi come to support the woman was actually intended to end up worn _by_ Haku!

Koyuki now did panic, as the other kunoichi revealed itself to be intended to be her new form. “Please step into the suit,” The woman reaffirmed, “This is your only option for remaining at Haku’s side… If you do not do so, I will have Haku ensure you do,”

Haku considering fighting, but reconsidered due to the fact there had been no aggressive overtures, crossing the distance between her and the suit, blushing as she slid her leg into it, a tingling sensation coming to her skin as she did.

The woman reached in, guiding something in the crotch area upwards, Haku gasping as she felt the thin tube slide into her urethra, as well as a pair of pouches, the woman fastening the suit up around her, whatever animated it helping Haku to finish putting it on, the last part being a tight cowl.

Once she was dressed, Haku approached Koyuki, calming her, helping the suit remove her sleepwear, looking at her in sorrow as she disappeared beneath the rubber, only a few physical differences making them recognisable from each other, the two of them stepping to either side of the woman.

“I thank you for that, my little snow princesses...” The woman stated, as she lifted up the first mask, “You will only wear two things for the short term, those being your sleepwear and your uniform. There is little need to remove your uniform, and any sign you have attempted to do so outside of sleep hours will… not be pleasant,”

The woman then placed the mask over Haku’s face, some kind of short plug gagging her, a quick check showing it was unable to be easily removed as she heard the sound of Koyuki gag. With the mask in place, all it looked like was a pair of snow kunoichi. Haku and Koyuki unrecognisable.

A light cry came from one of the two figures as they followed the woman out of the room, and into a training area, where they were tested...

When it became dark, the two figures stepped into the room, and Haku and Koyuki were revealed once more, and allowed to change for bed.

“Haku, please… tell me this is a nightmare...” Koyuki mumbled into her shoulder, for Haku to shake her head.

“How can it be a nightmare if we’re together?” Haku asked, kissing her on the forehead, “She has our days, but...”

Haku’s hand found it’s way to Koyuki’s crotch, fingering her. “Our nights, all our nights, forever and ever, are our own.”

Soft moans echoed through the room as they lost themselves in the heat of passion...


End file.
